


I Melt With You

by FangirlintheForest



Series: (There's No Place Like) Home For The Holidays [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Twitter Post, Christmas Dinner, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, but it all goes wrong, no beta we die like men, ok but really how do you melt a cutting board in the oven??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: When couples cook together, it either goes one of two ways - either they work perfectly in tandem, or it devolves into a mess very quickly.Unfortunately, this Christmas dinner has quickly turned into the latter.Based on a twitter post by @directedbyrian
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: (There's No Place Like) Home For The Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I Melt With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadboykylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboykylo/gifts), [shipperofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofdarkness/gifts).



> I blame shipperofdarkness for encouraging me to do this. With as hard as we were laughing I can't believe this got finished hehe. Enjoy lmao.

When couples cook together, it either goes one of two ways - either they work perfectly in tandem, or it devolves into a mess very quickly.

Unfortunately, this Christmas dinner has quickly turned into the latter.

Rey really should have expected something like this to happen when Ben’s roommate volunteered himself and his boyfriend (more like volun _told_ him) to cook a simple meal for the four of them. Now, she and Ben are watching from their place of banishment - the living room couch, as the other two frantically try to prep the kitchen.

“Should we… intervene?” Ben leans down to whisper in her ear.

"No." Rey waves a dismissive hand at him. Poe is in a mood - becoming the human equivalent of a hurricane as he sweeps through the kitchen. “They’ll figure it out.”

“Chicken is seasoned!” Finn says over his shoulder, as Poe hastily grabs some measuring cups from a drawer at his side.

“Good good,” Poe says, sounding quite harried. “Turn on the oven so we can just throw it in once I’ve got the sauce done.”

“Four hundred, right?” Finn says, already reaching for the dial in question.

“Yes.”

The conversation dies as Rey looks up at Ben with a smile. “See? They’ve got it handled.”

As it turns out, they do not have it handled. A smell slowly begins to permeate the air, something that is very much not the lovely smell of a chicken alfredo bake, nor the fragrance of garlic bread. No, this is much, _much_ worse.

Rey frowns as Ben looks up toward the kitchen. “What the hell?”

At the exact same time, Finn and Poe both look at each other in horror as they register the horrific smell now well on its way to filling the entire apartment. In a graceful display, Poe lunges for the oven, and yanks it open.

Inside, lies the culprit - a half-melted plastic cutting board.

Finn immediately shuts off the stove as Poe grabs his hair in utter dismay. “I thought I told you not to store things in here!”

“I forgot, okay?” Finn snaps back, fanning the air around one of the nearby smoke detectors just in case. Ben gets off the couch and so does Rey, however when she reaches the kitchen she just pulls out her phone instead of helping. Ben shoots her a look, and she does her best to tamp down the growing smile on her face. “For Rose,” she mouths at him.

Poe's distress quickly slides into grumpiness as he rummages around the kitchen. He swears spectacularly when he can’t seem to find what he’s looking for and rushes off toward the hallway while everyone else just exchanges confused glances.

When he returns with the water pistol, Rey immediately dissolves into a fit of laughter.

“Laugh all you want, Rey,” Poe says seriously, starting to spray the overheated board. “We gotta cool this bitch down.”

Finn is trying not to laugh but even his hand can’t quite cover it as Poe’s antics continue. “I can’t believe I put the cutting board in the oven,” he manages to get out between peals of giggles.

Poe continues to squirt. “You fucking dumbass.” Rey laughs even harder as Finn starts wheezing. “Oh my _fucking_ god,” he laments dramatically, waving his hands at the ruined oven. “We are trying to make _chicken alfredo_ and you melt the fucking cutting board? At four hundred degrees?!”

Ben’s eyes widen dramatically, barely visible in the outer edges of Rey’s video. She zooms in as he runs a hand through his hair. “I can’t do this anymore,” he mutters, barely audible over the sounds of Poe’s breakdown. Rey shuts off the video as she laughs so hard her stomach starts cramping.

Poe tosses the water gun in the sink, and grabs his cell phone instead. “I give up,” he sighs. “I just give up. Who wants delivery?”

Ben doesn’t bother with a reply as he walks blankly back over to the couch, and Rey and Finn are trying to catch their breath after their giggling fits.

Poe glares at them both before pointing directly at Finn. “You are calling the landlord tomorrow.” He starts pulling up an app, tapping the touch screen much harder than is necessary.

When Rey finally can breathe, she gets up and goes over to where Ben is slumped on the couch. “So I was wrong. Maybe we should have intervened.” She chuckles a little.

“I’m moving in with you,” he says with no preamble. “I can’t take this anymore.”

“It’s not like I can cook any better,” Rey says, a little shocked at this sudden declaration.

“Yes, but you don’t melt cutting boards.”

Rey snorts just as Poe shrieks “ _What_?” from the kitchen.

Then, the doorbell rings.

Rey hops up to get it as commotion once again stirs in the little apartment. Sure they’re crazy, loud and obnoxious sometimes, but she adores her friends. She smiles to herself as she pays for Poe’s pizza and tips the driver extra. Her phone starts dinging as she closes the door. She looks up at the kitchen as the notifications start rolling in and silently grins to herself.

She’ll just have to make sure that she and Ben leave before Poe realizes he’s trending on her favorite social media platform.

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing you and I won't do ❤️ ...except cook chicken alfredo


End file.
